


Everything at Once

by Jaztah



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Based on a song, Give it a read it's 1AM, I'm Bad At Tagging, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Please Don't Hate Me, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Villian Wind AU, its really good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah
Summary: Why couldn't they treat him equally?It wasn't fairHe wanted to be just like themHe wanted to be everything they wereVillain Wind AU >:DBased on the song "Everything at once" By lenka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Everything at Once

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh my brain hurts and I'm posting this at 1am on Christmas but dangggggg am I HAPPY WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT. I edited in an extra 1000 words because it was one of those days. Please enjoy and if you'd like to listen to the song it's based of its only 2 minutes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE9tV1WGTgE
> 
> Now... my version of a song fic

To Link they were everything he had aspired to be. 

He had always been told stories of the heroes before him and he was not surprised that there were other heroes through time and after him as well. 

Link, who was now called "Wind" by a party of heroes just like him, he was traveling alongside. They all shared the same name and the role of a hero however, they were all very different. They were kind but, they were distant towards him. He was the youngest and as such, he was treated differently-

"You're not going anywhere"

Being his age...

That was the issue with being the youngest. They had problems being overprotective based on his age. They believed they couldn't protect himself or act mature. And Wind hated it.

"What?" asked the hero with a hurt tone to another member of their group.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You're staying with the champion and helping him make dinner" Wind had chosen to prank the captain due to his attitude the other day so part of his feeling may have been based on a bias however, this had been happening more and more often as of late.

Wind had exclaimed to the other "That's not fair! We all planned to go scouting with partners in order to make sure nothing happens!" but, Warriors retorts back to him "You'll be Wild's partner to make sure no monsters attack him while he's alone" Wind took a deep breath. Further fighting would just make him seem childish. So, he sucked it up and said "Fine."

They others split up and left the two heroes at their decided campsite for the night as he helped their cook make dinner to the best of his ability. He wasn't the best choice for assisting but their cook was grateful none the less. As they had been finishing up he looked up at the clouds. 

Odd. He didn't remember it being so cloudy earlier.

His thoughts were interrupted by noise coming from the woods he was close to drawing his sword before he heard the noises to be familiar voices and he cooled down. All coming back coming down the path with smiles on their faces and covered in black and red stains. 

Wind said nothing as they all sat and continued to talk. It was almost as if the youngest wasn't needed at all. They would tell Wild what happened anyway, so he'd hear it no matter if he asked

According to them, 'The monsters had been from a variety of different time periods as there was a large hoard of them' and 'a lot of them were taken out by the heroes through uses of Hyrule's magic'

Wind said nothing. It seemed more mature then sulking about it.

Similar excuses to defend the young hero popped up more and more as he was left behind until he stopped asking altogether. They barely spoke to him at this point as well. The majority agreed on his restrictions and he began to doubt himself. 

It only worsened to the looks of sympathy that they sent him in his situation. It was unfair. But they wouldn't listen and there was little he could do about it. But, he'd just have to prove them wrong when the time came.

\---

"We're under attack!" 

They had been walking down a path within Time's Hyrule before they were sprung up on by monsters from the rock formations above them. Wind's smile gleamed. Finally! He could fight alongside his friends and prove he wasn't so helpless.

Wind drew his sword before he felt his shoulder being grabbed as Twi stepped in front of him. He looked to see Warriors holding him for a moment "We can deal with it. Just stay safe."

'We can deal with it?' Are you kidding?

Before the sailor could oppose, the captain was off and he just stood there helplessly as he watched the others battle with ease. 

Wild seemed so witty and clever while fighting with his clever arrow placement, and Twi fought with raw strength that Wind could only wish to have. Legend could make quick decisions based on experience and skills as Time fought with courage and heart even at his age. More then he was able to do recently and bravery he began to doubt in himself. Sky's unbound skills made Wind question his own as his precise and dedicated strikes flew freely with one another. Even Four took advantage of his small stature against all odds weaving through the battlefield and around his opponents while- everything Warriors had said may have been right. He couldn't be what they needed him to be. He wanted to be it all. To be helpful.

Glowing red eyes glanced down at the youngest in the group watching his friends fight and standing helplessly himself. The shadow could have struck now but, he believes he saw potential in this one. Better to keep them alive.

\---

Wind fell deeper and deeper into despair. They began to shelter and protect him more and more often. He felt as though he could barely take a step away without someone asking where he was going or another being told to go with him

And in the rare chance he did get away, their reactions always seemed like the end of the world. They would either send out an entire search party for him or send wolfie before the others began barking at him when he returned to camp.

\---

Wind stared up at the night sky and began to hum. Wind was seated at the end of a nearby lake and had just needed a moment to himself. He hadn't gone more then a few minutes or so away to get there. Plus, he wasn't able to help set up the camp because he got a splinter last time and Warriors had coddled him even after it had been fixed. 

Wolfie walked up to the young boy to nudge him. He looked down at the wolf, it seemed almost upset in a sense "I know, I'll only be another moment or so." The wolf sat before huffing and laying down and began to recount his concerns from before and the thing that hurt the most. As Warriors chastised him.

"I wish sometimes I wish I was a little bit older so everyone would treat me the same, ya know? Wolfie looked up at him sadly but he continued " I've been on 3 adventures yet they don't even trust me to get firewood? Can you believe that?" He sighed and stood up and looked down at his reflection and just stared as he became lost in though.

He waited for what felt like a few more minutes before turning and looking down the path. "This won't be pretty," the wolf almost looked as if it nodded to agree. They both knew it would be rather ugly.

He walked back softly humming for some sort of comfort. What was another quick comfort he could use? He searched his pocket and pulled out a picture of his family. He missed them. He felt so alone now.

The walk felt longer then before.

As he reached the camp Warriors sprang up on him with a more anxious look on his face. "Where were you? I got scared that something happened-" Wind huffed "I just walked to this lake. It's not even far or dangerous" It seemed if Warriors was going to say something else to the hero before Time came up and whispered something to the captain before he huffed and walked away "Just tell us next time please" said the eldest in a calm manor.

"Just tell us next time?"

And Times words hit him like a stone wall. Did he not trust him either? Wind and Time held eye contact for a moment or so before Wind was inclined to walk away. He at least thought his greatest hero would be on his side this time

He could sleep this off as well, right? He had always found his dreams as a safe haven from his problems.

He ignored the requests the others gave him to eat before he laid on his bedroll. He fell into and oddly quick and light sleep. It was almost as if- no, he had no desire to recount that or HIM at the moment.

\---

He didn't understand how they still saw him as the weak kid he was. Their silence spoke volume as it kept happening over and over again. They let him be treated like a child and not a hero who had been on 3 adventures already and knew how to fight.

\---

Wind shot up from his sleep and looked over the camp. He had a nightmare for once. 

Everyone was asleep. Who was supposed to be on watch? It didn't matter to him at the moment he would use it to go back to the lake. The water was always able to calm him.

The walk felt further yet quicker then the first time he had gone there the day before. The moon gleamed against the water. "All I wanna be-" Suddenly tears began to recognize the tears within his eyes. "All I wanna be is as skilled and as strong as all of them. Enough for them to stop treating me like a child" 

"What if I told you you could"

The young hero turned to see glowing red eyes appearing from the shadows behind him. He instinctively reached for his sword but resisted. Why? He held the hilt but did not draw the weapon. 

"Calm down child of the sea king-" Huh? What did he mean? He was forced to keep listening. His curiosity got the best of him but his hand never left his weapon "This may sound odd but I have been observing you alongside the other heroes and I am just as disappointed with how they have been treating you" The dark figure almost sounded sympathetic before he moved forward as if he wasn't speaking with an enemy. He sat himself at the other end of the log Wind was standing in front of. 

He may as well. Wind had sat himself back down at the other end and kept listening " You hold a lot more power then you think you do. How foolish are they for not seeing that?" Wind powerful? He hadn't heard someone compliment his strength in so long it was... odd.

"I don't understand what you're saying" muttered the hero. The figure said nothing as he looked up at it "Child of Oshus, let me help you reach the best of your abilities in return for helping me defeat the heroes that have wronged you. Prove to them you are everything they are and MORE". 

Winds heart sunk. 

It seemed like a terrible idea that would hurt his friends but, were they really? He couldn't even tie a knot without someone being forced to double and triple check it. He was a fucking pirate, that's a necessary skill!

He hated the thought of putting his faith in the Dark hero but... to prove them wrong and show them what he could out do? Why should he defend them if they clearly couldn't defend themselves? They had been hurting him for some time now and he was fairly certain almost all of them knew it as well.

"And you mean that my skill will make me everything they are?"

The dark chuckled "Everything at once"

Wind couldn't help but give a small chuckle 

"I'll do it"

The dark figure held out his had to the young sailor and he hesitantly took it.

"Good. Now then... let's begin"

\---

He always wanted to discover more about himself 

He had been curious about his parents. His grandmother spoke about them. She told them a bit about his mother and nothing else. She probably didn't want to hurt them while he and his sister were young but it made him curious. No... suspicious

\---

They had been practicing training with the pirates weapons and equipment other then a sword. It was better to be prepared for anything. The boy stopped as he looked down at one of the most important items from his first adventure. The other saw him looking at the item and begin to question himself. The heroes shadow didn't need him confused with the power that radiated as he held the item in his hands. 

He needed the boy to understand or he'd be no use to him.

"Did you ever ask why you were the only one able to use it?" Wind looked down at the windwaker in his hands from his first adventure. He had given Tetra and others the chance to try it but, none could get the thing to work.

The other knew the sailor was still listening and kept talking "You radiate the same magic and energy as your father. He has many titles in many times but his power is almost always the same in every time" Wind looked up in confusion on his face. He still didn't get it.

"You know who your father was, correct?" There was no answer as he looked back at the child. He was seated under the moonlight. The shadow crouched to him and put is hands on the boys shoulders as he smirked. The answer was quiet.

"Your father... the king of oceans? The windfish? Deity of dreams and of oceans and winds... Did no one ever tell you?" 

How could his father be... it didn't make sense. He seemed so old and- "How could he... He couldn't... it doesn't make sense he was so... old..." 

"Old? Well, deities can be perceived however they desire. And he must have wanted to be unrecognizable to you" Wind's heart broke at the new information.

The king of oceans... His father? His father was a deity? Why had no one ever told him? Did his grandmother know? Did she choose not to tell him?

He met OSHUS yet, he didn't tell him or teach him? Why? Did he hate him? Did he not want him? The boy kept questioning himself as the sky grew darker. How could he help this boy? The clouds were clearly the boys doing and he needed him under control. The power at this moment was out of his caliber.

He almost sounded sympathetic as he talked to the boy "Hero of Winds, do not worry. I will help you understand what everyone was too afraid to tell you. They were afraid you would overpower them and they were foolish. I will help you become everything you want to be and more" 

Wind took a deep breath and put on a stronger face. He could show them.

Show them he was everything they were. Everything at once.

\---

His conversations and cooperation with the one who he once thought of as his enemy had lasted a couple months now and made him one of his closest friends. They would train together from late points in the night to the early hours in the morning when the warmth of the sun would wake his party.

It was almost impossible to get away almost every night except for when he was able to take a watch at the end. Or unless he made a decoy by placing his own items within his bedroll to look as if he was still inside. He was in hope that it would change in order for him to have more time to train

\---

His conversations with his new friend resulted in him not having to worry about watching the camp on his time. That was reassuring due to knowing that he didn't have to watch out if they did get attacked in the middle of the night and wonder where he was.

Wind had another problem at this point of his practices. He felt as if he wasn't getting enough time to train through the day or night. They barely let him draw a sword on the field why would they if it was optional? "I don't have enough time..." muttered the boy from his seat on a log. They always began with a talk in order to build trust.

And the villain wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed the talks as well. The boy was hard to dislike

"Enough time for what?" The boy scuffed the dirt "Enough time to train! I don't have enough time to practice anything to make me stronger faster- I don't have enough time away from them..." Wind slowed at his last statement.

He didn't recognize they had held him back THAT MUCH. The shade thought for a moment before he said something the boy had been hoping to hear.

"I was going to wait a bit longer before we began to practice these things but... how about we figure out some of your powers?" He looked at the younger. "We can start easy with making people sleep. That's one of the things the ocean king is the most well know for so it shouldn't be that hard for you" 

"But I have no idea if I can even do it" Dark scoffed sarcastically "couldn't hurt to try"

"But who do I use it on? I'm pretty sure you told me you don't sleep" Muttered the sailor looking at his own hands. The shadow moved through the shadows and reappeared behind him "Then... what if we try it on one of your friends"

"But-" Wind was pulled through the shadows with the other figure to see Time looking and peering around the camp. 

Wind whispered to the other harshly "Fuck! We need to go or he's gonna catch me" Wind began to get anxious but his 'friend' left him standing there and said nothing as he hid within the shadows.

Winds had accidently placed his hand on a twig adjusting his seating within the bush.

It snapped.

His eyes shot up to see Time walking towards him with a look of dismay on his face. What could he do? Wind clenched his hand in tension. He had to think! Oh why did Dark Link have to leave him there? Now he wouldn't be allow-

He looked down at his hands to see a golden dust lightly glowing from within his hands. What-?

He pulled up his hand and looked at the small flakes falling out it almost looked like... sand? He had an idea, he just hoped it would work. He couldn't throw it, the movement would make the hero strike. He couldn't sprinkle it, it was too far so he assumed it would be easier to blow the sand and stun the hero for enough time to get away.

As Time approached his hiding spot, Wind burst up from the bushes and blew the sand into the eldest heroes face like dust.

"What-" was the only word able to come out of the hero of Times mouth before he collapsed. Wind caught him before he fell and dragged him back to his bedroll.

Wind repeatedly muttered the words t "What did I just do?" as he looked back at Time before swiftly towards where he had met up with his new ally. He began to curse and pace back and forth "What the FUCK did I just do!" Dark Link looked as if he was smirking from what he could see.

"You can do more then just that..."

\---

The one who was supposed to be their enemy became his closest friends as he helped him figure out and control his abilities. He discovered the limits of what he was able to do. He figured out how to control storms, waters, and winds, place people to sleep, and even use others dreams and remember them. In other words he could use the dreams of others to replace his his own and not sleep. And he could see and manipulate these dreams to learn about them.

They were such hypocrites when considering his age and skills.

He took advantage of his the ability put others to sleep the most to send them to sleep and train for longer periods of time and stole their dreams so he never needed sleep. 

As he and his friends gained trust with one another, he gave him abilities to work with his dark magics. Not to the extent the other could use them but, with his own abilities, they gave him more options.

Wind was good at giving people nightmares.

He was also good at learning from them.

\---

The group of heroes had landed upon a sandy beach almost familiar to the sailors own home. He was informed it was similar to his home by his friend but wow. The resemblance was uncanny.

He sat up and felt the warmth of the sun against his skin. It reminded him of home. Of Tetra. Of his grandmother. Of Aryll. What would they say to him now? If they saw what he could do?

'It's not about them, it's about him and he was stronger now'

Yeah. It was about him. He was proud of himself and he didn't care if they hated him. Yeah. Wind took a deep breath and put on a soft smile to the comforting environment. It all seemed familiar to an extent. A shaky voice took him out of his thought as he turned aound to look at Hyrule. He had a shaky smile him and then at the beauty of the town "care to go explore with me?" Wind didn't hesitate for a second.

He needed to get away from the group for a bit.

They had adventured and wandered the town and hadn't found anything exceptional to either of them before they settled down under a tree to take a moments rest. He had found that Hyrule chose a spot at the top of a hill overlooking the water away frim the town. Wind watched the water. The feeling of comfort from before had vanished and replaced itself with a feeling of anxiety and nervousness. Why? 

He snapped his head to look at the traveler who had been muttering to himself for a bit. Wind chose to interrupt him. "And what are you doing traveler?" The other jumped from his seat on the ground. "Oh uh- I um- I was just thinking to myself. Why?" Wind had a feeling he knew what the magic user was doing but played along "Oh nothing, I was just curious."

He had to act a bit faster now.

They had been exploring all day, he hadn't even recognized how late it had been getting. The sun was setting and he saw a fires smoke rising from the beach. The winds picked up and left them freezing in cold shades of where they had retreated before.

They silently walked back towards the group and nothing was said to him. Most likely because the traveler was alongside him. And the traveler was looking at the magic within him. In search for the clear dark magic. He had tricked him and he had fallen for it. 

How foolish was he to think that the traveler wanted to spend time with him! It was then he decided

Tomorrow .

They had to head to Lanayru for the rumors of infected monsters anyway. And it was known for it's dangerous storms.

The rest of the hours after his return were uneventful. He would make glances at Hyrule and fortunately, he did not seem to talk to anyone about his discoveries to anyone else in the group. At least that's what he saw. He had only hoped. 

He had taken a small nap within the night before waking up to meet his ally. He easily snuck off later that night as he put Wolfie and Wild to sleep before running off to a more isolated area away from the town. He knew that the dark remained in close proximity to them at almost all times. He sat within the darkness of a trees shade "I have a plan that is sure to go smoothly"

Piercing red eyes appeared from the darkness and grabbed his shoulders from behind. "I'm listening..."

\---

They had woken up early in the morning in order to get ahead of the beasts on route. Well, that's what they had assumed. They had no way to know they were wrong. Wind found himself giddy for the day and found himself humming as they walked. His big day to show his true worth. He hadn't had this much energy in months.

Hyrules heart sank at the sight of cheer on the boys face and he quickly whispered to the hero of Legend. They whispered to one another as the veteran attempted to reassure the other and calm him.The others looked at the youngest oddly. It had been so long since they had heard him hum or do anything like this. He had become more closed off as the others grew closer. Warriors protective nature drew him away and the others saw. They just didn't understand how to reach out to their youngest member. 

They had walked and he had skipped. The closer they got to their destination, the cloudier it got. Their journey took almost no time to reach the province. Storm clouds began to grace the sky. Wild took a surprised glance at his slate and then back at the sky "It shouldn't be cloudy at all- the slate says it was supposed to be sunny all day-" The sound of thunder came from the distance as pouring water began pouring down upon the heroes. 

"Put anything metal away- we really need to go" rushed Wild. Many placed their swords in their bags if they had space. Others asked for Wild to put their swords within his slate to keep from being struck. Wind did not of that. No one commented but Hyrule gave the boy a glare. He had no evidence just the feeling. Wind watched as they all attempted to cover their eyes and proceed on their route.

But then, Time pulled out an ocarina and began to play as they walked. It was rather upbeat in his eyes but the feeling it have him made Wind feel a weight on his chest. Was it the song? It had to have been. It was at the same times as the music.

Ah.

So that's what the old man was attempting to do. 

Wind kept humming to keep the storm up. He refused to let some little song ruin his plan. Time looked up at the sky expectantly. The storm wouldn't let up. The hero of Time put the instrument away and gave a faint huff and Wind could breath again. 

They walked towards the range of summits surrounding the domain. It was oddly silent. They should have at least seen the monsters by now!

Wind stopped humming and clenched his hand as the lightning struck the top of a tree.

The monsters all rushed in at once. The heroes struggled to pull out any weapon they could find in their inventories. Most were bows and magic rods. Not good for closer attacks. They were easily confiscated and left exposed. Helplessly standing and staring as they look for options. Escapes. Anything.

The monsters quickly took their bags as well. He had hidden behind a group of monsters to reach the back of the mob. They look up at the sound of a voice that calls out to them from above. It was familiar yet, new all at once.

"Hello heroes"

They could only watch as Dark Link, the one they had supposedly been chasing for months, walked forward and in front of the crowd. " It's so sad seeing you all so venerable. Actually it's not sad at all, it's quite amusing" Wind quietly chuckled.

Warriors began shouting at him "What do you want with us! How did you find us! How-" He had attempted to lunge as well before being pulled back. He smirked and spoke "Well, what I want you all for, I can not tell you. How I found you, I have almost always know where you were. After all, I was the one to summon almost every portal you stepped through" Time muttered "Almost?"

They still didn't know? Wow, Wind was even more grateful for his choices now. They hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Well, I do have a student of sorts. I taught him everything I know. And everything he wanted to know because you all wouldn't" Their eyes widened. They began to get the idea. The shade continued to help them process.

"How do you think it worked so well?" Their glances change from anger to confusion as he knows it. Four was the one who spoke up and asked "How did you keep the storm up? How did you know we-?"

Their enemy scoffed "I didn't do anything . I gave them the enemies, they did everything else. This was their plan"

The rain and thunder stopped at that moment. "I mean, who did you think was controlling the weather?" 

Hyrule in a burst of anger showed to be charging a spell. A look of hurt and sympathy fueling the attack. The monsters moved out of the boys path. They knew better.

Dark smirked and tatted "I wouldn't if I were you" the sound of thunder returned from the back of the path. There were no enemies blocking the path anymore. Wind held his sword with a smile on his face.

"Wind?"

Thunder suddenly struck behind the young boy leaving his silhouette and shining eyes. 

The boom caused Sky and Legend in the back to stumble away from their youngest member when they see a look of thunder within his eyes as the wind picks up. He had no reaction. His right fist was clenched by his side.

"I'm very glad you all were too foolish" Laughed the darkened version of the heroes. Wind also chuckled at the statement.

"No... what did they do to you sailor?" stumbled Twilight. Winds reaction did not change as he looked at the group. He was neutral in his response "He did nothing. I have had this power for so long. He just the one who taught me how to use it. To control it. He's the one who never limited me" He glared explicitly at Warriors with the last line. Some of them began to tear up with those words. Others looked away ashamed.

Hyrule through his anger attempted to aim a fire spell at their first enemy. However, a gust of wind had blew the attack weak and towards the side rocks. Their eyes widened " I don't think so"

"Please don't do this sailor" begged Time

"Why not!" exclaimed the youngest "Why shouldn't I? Tell me!"

"Because he's only using you!" Called out Legend

Wind knew that was mostly the case but, with how long they had to grow closer it was less of the case anymore and even if it was, "Isn't that what you guys were doing anyway? You only had me because I was a hero! Otherwise, you wouldn't have cared one bit! Right?" He took a long breath "And to assume I don't think he's using me? I KNOW he's using me! I don't care! At least I'm being useful to someone! I don't care what happens. At least he trusts me enough to teach me!"

Hyrule cried out and asked "Why are you doing this?"

"I went on 3 adventures yet you babied me at any given time up until now. I worked so hard to be able to fight like all of you. I want you all to know,

I wanted to do this

I did this to show you all I'm not as pure as you want me to be! I have been through shit like all of you and you find me fragile. I'm as pure as I want to be." They looked up in horror as the boy clamped his hands together and began to glow a golden color.

"And I don't want to be pure. I want to be everything I saw all of you as but better"

"I wanna be everything at once"

They began to beg and plead as the wind behind him picked up and hit strongly against them. Except him. There was no movement from the gales around him at all he gave a condescending smile as he opened his hands. They were full of a golden and black sand.

"Sweet dreams"

That was the last thing they saw before blacking out.

To Link, they were nothing but in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope it was good because I enjoyed writing it. I hope y'all have good holidays, stay safe, have fun, no falling on ice, and have a good morning because it's morning somewhere :)


End file.
